


Perfect The Way You Are

by Bolontiku



Category: Joker - Fandom, Leto Joker - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: another quick drabble for anon. Joker x plus size reader





	Perfect The Way You Are

Joker watched you out the corner of his eye, Frost was going over the latest plans but his voice droned out as Joker saw you stop in front of the mirror. You smiled brightly at your reflection causing him to smirk. He loved how confident you were. Joker saw you begin to turn around and he dropped his head onto his fist pretending to look down at the paperwork Frost had out for him.

Joker saw you look over at him and bite down on your bottom lip you looked back at your reflection. He frowned as he watched you turn sideways looking at you profile. He knew you did this often as you were thicker than the ‘ideal’ woman. It vexed him to no end, how there were times when you couldn't see that you were absolutely perfect the way you were. He loved grabbing a handful of your ass in his hands, loved the sound it made when he clapped you hard on said ass. And fuck if your breasts were not blessings from the gods above! He couldn't figure out how you could doubt your sexiness.

He growled as you frowned at yourself in the mirror. You had looked at your ass, while sucking in your gut trying to make yourself look thinner all at once. You used your hands to push your ass down just a tad and you sighed looking dejectedly down at the floor.

“Leave,” Joker ordered Frost who stopped midsentence. 

“Boss-” 

A snarl left his lips as Joker pinned his gaze on him. Frost let out a huff of air and dropped all the paperwork and turned around to leave. “Darling?” he called to you.

You plastered a smile on your face and turned to face him. “Hey baby!” You happily walked over as he waved to you, motioning for you to come closer. “Jay-” you let out an unhappy sigh as he patted his knee. “But...”

He gave you a stern look and you nervously shifted from one foot to the other. “daaaarrrling,” he purred the word out and you moved quickly sitting on his desk in front of him. Joker let a growl out and then placed his hands on your knees, running them up to your curvaceous thighs, “what were you doing over there?” he asked looking up at you fingers digging into your soft flesh.

“Hmm?” you asked feigning ignorance.

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Baby doll,” he purred resting his face in your lap.

His voice was pure sin, you thought. His hands slid up your sides making you squirm, “I wasn't doing nothing.” You sighed as his hands slid over your tummy and up to cup your large breasts.

He smirked up at you, “I think you were doing it again...” Joker perked an eyebrow at you and you refused to look at him. Cause he was right, you had been judging yourself in the mirror, but you were not about to admit it to him, since last time you had done that it had ended in a fight between you two. Joker did nothing but tell you how beautiful you were to him and he made sure you understood that. It was never his fault that you felt subconscious about your weight, just a bad habit you had.

You yelped as he suddenly stood pushing you back and down onto his desk, papers haphazardly flying everywhere. He leaned over you pushing your legs apart with his knee and gripping your soft hips in his large rough hands. “Do I need to repeat myself? Again?” he growled in your ear. 

Your heart hammered in your chest so hard you were certain he could hear it, “m-maybe..” you stammered.

Joker narrowed his eyes at you yet again, his hands sliding down your legs to catch the back of your knees and jerk you to him, guiding your legs around his waist. “hmmmm, then listen carefully, cause this is the last time I will say it without punishment,” he warned. “I don't ever want to see you belittling yourself because you think your too big. Your fucking perfect and so goddamn beautiful,” he pulled you off the desk, carrying you with no effort. 

You held on, wrapping your arms around his neck as he stalked out of the office, leaving the doors wide open. You peeked over his shoulder and saw Frost smirking as you two disappeared around the corner. “Baby! Jay! Joker! I can walk you know!” you squirmed a little in his arms.

“Ohhh baby I love it when you rub yourself against me like that,” he nipped at your neck. you giggled as he kicked the door to your bedroom shut with one foot, your giggle floating past the doors.


End file.
